


For eternity, I will love you

by Atticusly (atticusly)



Series: I am afraid if I take my eyes off you, you will disappear again [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, No proof read, Slight Angst tho, chensung are there because they are iconic, jaeyong- minor, nomin- minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusly/pseuds/Atticusly
Summary: Donghyuck's life would have been much easier if there was a book named ' consequences of dating a vampire'  because right now he is going to lose it and badly needs one.Alternatively, Donghyuck's troubles of dating his roommate/vampire Mark told in a timeline of their relationship.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: I am afraid if I take my eyes off you, you will disappear again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759468
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306





	For eternity, I will love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing fine!
> 
> This is a one-shot, part of a series called, “I am afraid if I take my eyes off you, you will disappear again”, which is probably a series of dreamies on- shots because y'all can see how much I love them. This is a Markhyuck-centered fic, and quite my favourite, I really hope y'all would like it!
> 
> I apologize if this showed up often in recent works, I did some dumb shit, I added chapters to this fic instead of the series trying to make it continuous, and edited it using ao3. It will not pop-up again!

  
  


Lee Donghyuck was told when he was 8 years old that vampires are scary, they are evil people who drink blood and kill humans, but he found out when he was 14 years old, they are just possible-immortal, sleep-deprived, and dead versions of humans. 5 years later, he falls head over heels for his unbelievably perfect roommate Mark Lee (+ who is also a vampire AND part of the ‘lee coven), let's just say his parents were far from thrilled.

Mark is what people would deny when told he is a vampire. Mark is polite and respectful, he is extremely helpful and caring, stays for extra-hours to help the professors and students who ask for tutoring, he also does not mind picking up Donghyuck at 2 am when the latter gets shitfaced with other sophomores. It was indeed love-at-first-sight for Donghyuck but over the months they spent as roommates, it is safe to say that Donghyuck had become a lovesick idiot.

It's after four months of painful-pinning, when one bright day (it was 6 am but okay), Donghyuck decided to confess out of nowhere; when Mark returned from his night classes. Donghyuck expects a very compassionate rejection, instead of to his surprise (and happiness), Mark pulls him into a hug and becomes a stuttering mess of affections and acceptance.

It’s not even three weeks into their dating period when Donghyuck realizes how disoriented his life has become. 

  1. Staying up all night to freely wander around the city has fucked up Donghyuck’s sleeping schedule because he forgets he is a human who has morning classes.
  2. Somehow he became Lee Taeyong’s (Mark’s older brother) favourite person which results in expensive gifts for no reason ( thanking him for capturing Mark’s heart )
  3. Having to put up with Mark’s neck kisses because that’s where vampire scents last the most. 
  4. Having to withstand Mark’s deadly cold hands wrapped around him **everyday** (he loves it tho)



Now 3 months into their relationship, the level of comfort has reached a level that Donghyuck needs Mark’s presence to sleep peacefully. It is the third day of their Christmas break, 4 in the morning and Mark has not yet returned home from his previous day’s ‘coven duties’.

There is a knock on the door and by that awfully similar pattern of sound, Donghyuck knows its Mark. Opening the front door, Donghyuck sees Mark standing all in his ‘I am an eternally handsome being’ glory.

“Come on hyuck, invite me in” Mark’s fake-whiny voice with that cheeky grin makes Donghyuck frown.

“Do you really need me to invite you into our shared apartment and that too when I already invited you into my heart?”

**That was smooth.**

Mark could sense Donghyuck’s distress, hence he steps inside their house closing the front door in the process. He throws himself onto Donghyuck, burying his face into his lover’s neck (his favourite spot). His hands wrap around Donghyuck’s waist, holding the other male tightly in his embrace. 

“I am sorry I was late, you know how Taeyong hyung gets when it is about security” Mark breathes into Donghyuck’s neck, while the latter’s hands were around his neck.

Maybe now Mark could sense a shift in the mood, a mood what he calls ‘the danger zone’ because that consists of Donghyuck speciality- being a tease.

“Well then Markie, why don’t you make it up to me?” 

Mark releases Donghyuck from his embrace and looks at the male, “of course baby, what do you want me to do?”

There is a mischievous glint in Donghyuck’s eyes, “ You have two options, one- cook me a nice meal because I am hungry, or two- kiss me the way I like it”

That totally wasn’t a punishment, it was a pure bliss for Mark.

“Well you damn well know I am only capably of the doing the second option”

Mark leans forward, spinning Donghyuck to make sure they have the support of the wall. His lips brush against the other male, the exact teasing way Donghyuck likes. It soons becomes passionate and demanding, with Mark’s hand roaming over Donghyuck’s body, and their breathless moments, and like those stories, it did feel like fireworks. No matter how many times they did this, the feeling of each other was something they never got used to.

Mark suddenly stops, he pulls back a little and innocently says, “Shouldn’t we order some food Hyuck, aren’t you hungry”, with that cheeky grin of his.

“ I swear Mark Lee, If you don’t shut up and continue, I will not hesitate to-”

Mark recaptures Donghyuck’s lips again before the latter could finish the sentence because who was he to deny him.

...

8 months into their relationship, Donghyuck is  _almost_ part of the Lee coven. He becomes really good friends with Mark’s younger brother- Lee Jeno (who somehow is in the same year as Donghyuck), partially because Donghyuck’s best friend Na Jaemin traded his signed Red velvet albums to be set up with Jeno (but no one needs to know about this).

He meets Johnny Suh, Mark’s older cousin, who is suddenly their adoptive parent because one visit to Donghyuck and Mark’s mess of an apartment, Johnny gets it renovated and makes sure their food supplies are not only instant food. 

He doesn’t see Taeyong often because of the latter’s leader duties but he does meet Jung Jaehyung aka Taeyong’s eternal soulmate and the cringiest dad jokes holder, a very complicated aspect of vampire romance Donghyuck almost slept while reading about.

But it's cute and endearing to see lovers who are lovers for centuries. 

Then there is Nakamoto Yuta, a rumoured millionaire and the owner of chain of luxury stores, who apparently also has pining issues and often called Donghyuck at 3 am for love advice much to Mark’s dismay. 

Because right now it's 3:48 am, and Donghyuck attends Yuta’s call with a frowning Mark beside him. 

“HYUCK YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS, HE SMILED AT ME TODAY, SMILED”

If it was possible, Donghyuck wouldn’t hesitate to throw hands at Yuta because vampires and their fucked up sleeping schedule are making Donghyuck lose it.

“Okay hyung, great improvement now if you let me slee-”

“HYUCK PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS! His smile is pretty like he is like some sort of fairy, I see stars like he is my entire universe, I would die for him, AND HIS VOICE? His voice is of an angel’s..”

In the midst of Yuta’s 3 am loverboy rant, Mark gets mad, he knows Yuta is going to use that ‘ I am older to you and I helped you with your love problems but y’all won’t help me with mine’ card if they say anything otherwise, so Mark does what he is best at.

“Mark what are you doing?!” Donghyuck shrieks, as Mark attacks his neck (again), smothering kisses and tickling him in the same process. Donghyuck lets out a very-very small moan and they hear Yuta screaming again, calling them nasty.

The moment Yuta cuts the call, both Mark and Donghyuck start laughing.

“That was childish but cute” Donghyuck remarks, and Mark agrees, as he comfortably hugs Donghyuck as the latter tries to sleep now (hopefully).

…

1 year into their relationship, Donghyuck starts to miss his parents, with whom he has not had proper communication for the past few months. They weren’t thrilled when they heard their son dating a vampire.

Surprisingly, his parents agreed for lunch when  _cordially_ invited by Taeyong, because they had  _business_ and  _family_ matters to discuss. After all the rushed decisions and events, both Mark and Donghyuck were not seated in a round table, in one of Yuta’ extravagant restaurants, with Donghyuck’s parents and Mark’s immediate family, and what they were talking about? The taboo topic, it was about turning.

It starts off with boastings, from both the sides, about how rich and how many undertakings they have, and Donghyuck could see his father was quite amazed at the Lee undertakings.

(Come on dad, they had centuries to build that)

Slowly and gradually, Taeyong starts to talk about turning, about how Donghyuck will have to be turned into a vampire if he does intend to become Mark’s permanent partner.

There is denial from both his mother and father, about how Donghyuck is too young to decide something like that which can never be undone.

“That’s impossible! What is their so-called bonding does not last longer? What if there is a point where Donghyuck does not want to be one of your kind anymore?-”

“Dad” Donghyuck 's voice is calm and stable as he interrupts his father.

“ I assure you when I decide of turning, _in the future_ **,** that means I will never get tired of Mark, I will always love you know that. You know how I never give up on something I love”

“ And I promise you Mr Lee, I will stand by any decision Donghyuck makes and of course he will not be forced into anything” Mark adds.

This is enough for Donghyuck’s parents to be convinced, and just like his mother said, it was his life, and no one can know what is best for him except himself.

…

15 months into their relationship, Donghyuck and Mark are sitting in the balcony, looking at constellations, when Donghyuck randomly murmured, “What if I choose not to turn Mark? What if I choose to remain human, grow old and die?”

There is a glint of sadness in Donghyuck’s eyes, that look Mark’s hates to see on his lover’s face. The sign of overthinking and worry, and Mark knows, ever since their awkward ‘family dinner’ this has been on Donghyuck’s mind, but neither of them addressed it, until now when Donghyuck was finally ready to talk about it.

“Then I would live in our memories, Hyuck '' Mark answers, in an equally distressed tone, his hands now holding Hyuck’s tight. “ I will live in our memories Hyuck, and I know I will find you again because, in whichever universe it is, or whichever birth I will find you”

“That’s cheesy and stupid, reincarnation does not work here Mark” Donghyuck jokes, trying to mask his cracking voice and teary eyes.

“For us, it will”

...

  
  


20 months into their relationship, Donghyuck for the first time feels insecure and jealous.

He knew it was going to be an awful day when he woke at the wrong side, and fell off the bed, because right now he regrets visiting the Lee coven because of a challenging figure in front of him.

Kang Mi-sun.

Donghyuck learns from Huang Renjun, his newest friend at the Lee coven who is staying there for educational purposes, that Kang Mi-sun is a key-member of a close-influential family. He wouldn’t have been this distressed if Renjun had stopped there, because he also learnt that there was a point where everyone expected Mark and Mi-sun to be together for various reasons.

“Hyuck, you are SO obvious, like please tone that glaring down, some of us vamps are not that kind” 

_That was extremely uplifting, Renjun._

Adding to his list of reasons to despise Kang Mi-sun was the fact everyone absolutely adored her, Donghyuck did feel out of place for the first time in the coven house. And maybe he also did not like Mark smiling at her while giving his responses. 

Donghyuck did believe Mi-sun was better than him, she was intelligent, extremely smart and beautiful too. She is a vampire unlike him, and probably did not have conflicting emotions and human needs. 

Maybe it was all these suffocating thoughts that made Donghyuck excuse himself.

“I am not feeling well,” Donghyuck suddenly declares.

Everyone looks at him at both worry and confusion, Of course they probably forgot that he is a human and humans can fall sick.

“I think I ate something wrong in the morning, I’ll go back and take some rest, probably take a paracetamol” 

Taeyong let’s him go after numerous questions, there is a part of Donghyuck which hopes for Mark to drop him back home, and that part of him is dejected when Mark stays back because he has important matters to discuss.

_With Mi-sun_

Donghyuck almost screams when he finds Lee Jeno behind him as he proceeds to leave. 

“I’ll drop you” it’s a statement not an offer, and Donghyuck complies, after all who says no for a free ride.

Their ride back to Donghyuck and Mark’s shared apartment is awfully quiet until Jeno says, “ I know you are not sick Donghyuck. Jaemin told me that you have a stomach of steel and no food could make you sick and if you ever say that just to leave it means something is really wrong. So what is wrong Donghyuck”

Donghyuck wants to laugh, of course, Jaemin would tell Jeno all this. “Seems Jaemin talks a lot about me”, “when he is supposed to work out some magic with you” but the last part is a self-thought because if Jeno was to know that, Jaemin would have Donghyuck’s head.

“ Of course he does, he is worried about you and is scared to tell Mark things about you so he makes me the mediator”

Donghyuck does not hold back now, he starts laughing, almost stuttering when he says “Sc-scared of Mark? Oh, my Jaemin is a dumbass. How does he find Mark scary when he has no issue in telling you lame-ass jokes” 

Jeno acts offended, “I am not scary, why do you guys make me sound like some heartless Jerk. I like to watch Lion king and listen to exo and yet I am scary” 

Donghyuck starts to laugh again, he feels happy for Jaemin’s choice in men perfect for the first time, he is giving his best friend approval that he is ready to be a witness for their marriage.

“ But in a serious note, you should talk to Mark about it, even if it is about Mi-sun”

Of course, Jaemin would have told him about his habit of coming to random conclusions.

,,,

Mark comes back like in two hours, but with a bag from the pharmaceutical store. There is a worried look in his face, he hurries inside towards Donghyuck.

“How are you feeling now Hyuck? I didn’t know the medicines humans take for stomach ache so I got a variety of them, I got Aspirin, Paracetm-”

Donghyuck cuts off Mark in the middle, “ I don’t have a stomach ache Mark, I used it as an excuse to leave, and I am sorry about that, it was stupid and I was overthinking”

Donghyuck watches Mark’s features relax and his eyes have the caring glint again. Mark takes Donghyuck's hands, staring at his palms, and then his eyes.

“If it is about Mi-sun, yes we were supposed to get married like I don’t know like 3 decades ago? But that never worked, and I never loved her in the first place, to begin with. And also she was here earlier to invite us to her wedding actually.

Donghyuck knows that is the absolute truth, but he asks the question he has been dying to ask, “ I know that Mark, I know you don’t love her, but now that I think about it, wouldn’t it be easier to love someone who has already turned, someone you know for sure will be with you forever-”

Donghyuck knows Mark understands his inner-turmoil, all the contradictions in his mind because Mark pulls him into a hug. Mark’s body is cold but the hug was warm, just like Donghyuck wanted.

“ What we need forever's not a physical companion Hyuck. We need the feelings of memories of love and being loved, and that’s enough to last forever”

Has Donghyuck ever said that Mark is a romantic because he is the biggest romantic on earth not that Donghyuck is no less.

…

28 months into their relationship, Donghyuck meets Park Jisung, a baby-vampire (?), who screams how twilight got all the facts wrong, and how dumb they were to repeat high school because he will never step his foot in that hellhole once he graduates. On the Contradictory, Donghyuck also meets Zhong Chenle, another baby-vampire and Jisung’s best friend who somehow appreciates how Twilight got Vampires mainstream-recognition and monetary benefits.

“Chenle, are you forgetting how we had people asking you for your number because they wanted a ‘vampire boyfriend’” Jisung states with a disgusted face as he remembers that event.

“ I mean look at this face, I am quite irresistible” Chenle gets a pillow thrown at his face in response for his reply.

Lately, Donghyuck has grown extremely attached to the coven members, he is known even part of their google meet sessions, through which he met more people. Namely, Moon Taeil who is a renowned chef and never fails to berate Mark for cooking skills. Donhyuck finds it quite funny though, they way the coven uses google calendar to keep track of their activities and regular meetups because ‘family time is the most important time’, and of course Donghyuck is part of that family.

And Maybe Donghyuck growing attached to everyone made him really comfortable, he spent a lot of time in the coven house, became shopping buddies with Taeyong, and gaming buddies with Jisung and chenle. This is probably what makes Donghyuck think about turning more often, but in a positive light, he is less scared of it and is low-key looking forward to it.

…

34 months into their relationship, Donghyuck dreams of becoming a vampire. He dreams of becoming like Mark, a life partner who would be together for eternity. He tells Mark about it, “ Mark what if I choose to turn?”

“Then baby, we would discover the universe together” Mark’s smile makes Donghyuck’s heart flutter. 

“Then let’s discover it together, let's travel around the world. Let’s be each other’s forever-” , Mark cuts off Donghyuck’s cute ramble by capturing his lips.

There is pause when Mark pulls back, “ There is time for that hyuck, we have all the time let’s take it, slow baby”

…

48 months into their relationship, Donghyuck makes a decision.

He casually tells everyone he is ready to undergo turning, and he is completely ready for it. Though there are sceptical opinions from others, in the end, everyone agrees. They agree to start the governmental procedure after his parent’s approval, which Donghyuck somehow got after a 2-hour conversation.

“Hyuck, baby are you really okay with this?”

“Of course I am Mark, I thought over it, and I am 110 per cent sure. I want to be turned”

Mark doesn’t object but happily accepts the news, they draw up bulletin boards and a bucket list of ‘things to do as a vampire’ and Mark promises to help Donghyuck cross every single thing off.

…

55 months into their relationship, Donghyuck is officially a vampire.

And he has got multiple reasons to lose it again (part two):

  1. He drinks blood(?) but it is animal blood (?) and that is considered vegetarian (?)
  2. His hands are fucking cold but so is Mark’s and math has taught him that [- x - = +], so it does not matter.
  3. His sleep schedule is no different because it was fucked up when he was a human and it is still fucked up so yeah.
  4. He has a similar schedule as Mark now, so more time to spend with the love of his life (A plus point)
  5. He no longer cries about assignments and got more time for Mark’s neck kisses.
  6. He hates Huang Renjun for being a pain in the ass and giving shitty vampire love tips (KARMA BITCH)



There are more and more points added to this pointless list but it's all positive and Donghyuck loves every second of it. But right now it is currently 4 am and Donghyuck wants to sleep.

“My sleep schedule is messed up Mark” Donghyuck whines, to which Mark replies, “It was fucked before too when you decided to play video games all night”

Donghyuck groans in frustration, “ fair point, defeat accepted”.

He really loves how caring Mark is, staying by his side as he went through the transformation, knowing how to ease the pain and bring him to normalcy. Sacrificing sleep and food for days just to stay by Donghyuck’s side and take care of him, makes sure he never leaves the other’s hand, Donghyuck is whipped, even more than he was 4 years ago.

“Donghyuck I want something” Mark randomly says, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s stomach, burying his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck.

“Hmm, what is it?” Donghyuck replies.

“I like your last name, can I have it?”

There is a silent pause, after which Donghyuck’s nostrils flare, he mutters ‘unbelievable’ before attacking mark.

“Mark you dumbass, we already have the same surname! If you wanted to marry me, you should have said so”

“Oh well fuck, but hyuckie I am your dumbass” 

“Of course You are MY dumbass, Mark”

...

62 months into their relationship, Donghyuck is no longer Mark’s boyfriend, but husband. 

They had an extravagant but chaotic wedding because their wedding rings went missing because Jisung and Chenle forgot to collect them from the jeweller, but yes it was a memorable one because Jaemin gave the longest best-man speech which included Donghyuck’s most-embarrassing childhood incidents and cried in happiness when he caught the bouquet (no one knows why they did that, for fun yes) and also Jeno successfully managed to make the Na Jaemin a stuttering mess.

Amidst all this, Mark and Donghyuck decided to ditch their own reception. They were too exhausted and didn’t have the patience for that, so they ditch the reception by driving off without informing anyone.

They are back in their shared apartment, the very same apartment they spent the last 5 years in, they are in the balcony, looking at the evening sky, its long shadows and slanting rays of orange rays. 

“I really really need to get out of this suffocating clothes, like I need my pyjama”

Donghyuck comments, as he is holding Mark’s right hand, their wedding rings shining.

“ I could help you with that,” Mark winks, the audacity Donghyuck thinks.

They stand in silence again, and Donghyuck speaks, “ I choose to turn mark, I choose to marry you because I fucking love you with all my heart (no pun intended), and I also want you to know whichever universe, whichever birth,  I will always choose you. Every day. Every minute. No matter what. Because I love you that much”

Mark captures Donghyuck’s lips now, it's slow but passionate and devouring. Mark’s hand rested below Donghyuck’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Donghyuck could feel Mark’s lips trailing down, to his favourite spot (Donghyuck’s neck). There is a pause when Mark retreats, his face probably a centimeter away from Donghyuck.

“For eternity, I will love you”

Donghyuck can’t wait, for all the years to come, for their own eternal bliss of love, he cannot wait to discover the universe together just like how Mark said, and they did have all the time together now.

“Okay, now how about you help me out of this clothing like you said you could?”

Oh, and what a tease he was.

...

END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading! 
> 
> I am not sure if I executed the story the exact way I wanted to do but I did my best and I would really like to know what everyone thinks about it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, please don't be shy I would love to know what if you feel!
> 
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/ariouseok)[curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/ariouseok)


End file.
